1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus, a system and a method for forming an image, including an automatic fence unit to at least adjust a fence width automatically according to the size of paper transferred to a paper receiving tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a copier, an automatic fence unit to adjust a fence width automatically according to the size of paper transferred to a paper receiving tray is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication (Kokai) No. S60-220752, No. H10-001254, and No. H11-060028. The image forming apparatus having the automatic fence can discharge the printed paper according to two or more kinds of paper sizes automatically, and a user can be saved the work of manually adjusting the fence of a paper receiving tray according to the printed paper size.
After performing image forming processing for the number of sheets which are not filled with a first paper size into the maximum discharge loading capacity of the paper receiving tray, when image forming processing is performed using a large size paper than the first paper size, the image forming apparatus having the automatic fence such as described above can perform image forming processing continuously to stock the printed paper on the paper receiving tray by moving in the direction the auto fence spreads more from the first position.
However, when continuing the image forming processing using a paper smaller than the first paper size, since the paper of the first paper size stacked on the paper receiving tray serves as an obstacle, the automatic fence is unable to move inside. Therefore, unless the printed paper stacked on the paper receiving tray is removed, the image forming processing cannot continue. This can become a significant problem especially, when the maximum discharge loading capacity of the paper receiving tray is large and when the number of paper sheets of each paper size of the image forming processing is low, or when operating the image forming apparatus from a remote place.
An apparatus for forming an image according to an embodiment of the present invention includes: (a) a plurality of paper supply sections having a paper size sensor to detect a size of a print paper set on; (b) an image forming section forming an image on the print paper fed from the paper supply sections; (c) a paper discharge section stocking the print paper formed of the image and discharged; (f) an auto fence located on the paper discharge section, and displacing the position of a width direction of the print paper stocked on the paper discharge section according to the paper size of the print paper fed from the paper supply sections; (g) a storage section storing the image forming processing as the printing job in the image for one page unit; and (h) a control section determining a sequence of each printing job stored in the storage section so that printing processing is executed in order from a printing job with the smallest paper size in the width direction of the print paper.
Further, a system for forming an image according to an embodiment of the present invention includes (a) an information processing apparatus for inputting an original image and image forming processing information including at least information about the image formation sheet number, and (b) an apparatus for forming an image including: a controller receiving the original image and the image forming processing information from the information processing apparatus; a plurality of paper supply sections having a paper size sensor to detect a size of a print paper set on; an image forming section forming an image on the print paper fed from the paper supply sections, based on the original image; a paper discharge section to stock the print paper formed of the image and discharged; an auto fence located on the paper discharge section, to displace the position of a width direction of the print paper stocked on the paper discharge section according to the paper size of the print paper fed from the paper supply sections; a storage section to store the image forming processing as the printing job in the image for one page unit; and a control section determining a sequence of each printing job stored in the storage section so that printing processing is executed in order from a printing job with the smallest paper size in the width direction of the print paper.
Furthermore, a method for controlling an image forming apparatus according to an embodiment of the present invention includes: (a) detecting a size of a print paper set on a plurality of paper supply sections; (b) storing image forming processing as the printing job in the image for one page unit in a storage section; (c) determining a sequence of each printing job stored in the storage section so that printing processing is executed in order from a printing job with the smallest paper size in a width direction of the print paper; and (d) displacing of the position of the width direction of the print paper stocked on the paper discharge section according to the paper size of the printing job, feeding the print paper from the paper supply sections, forming an image on the print paper fed from the paper supply sections in an image forming section, and discharging and stocking the print paper formed of the image on a paper discharge section, are executed according to the sequence.